


Find My Way

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abortion, Discussion of Abortion, Dubious Consent, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Flashbacks, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Meddling Dumbledore, Misguided Dumbledore, Mpreg, Not Epilogue Compliant, Parent Voldemort, Post-Order of the Phoenix AU, Rape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sirius Black Lives, Triggers, Well-Meaning Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has a secret. One he swore never to revel, promising himself he would take this last, final secret to the grave. Until his hand is forced and the people he was trying to protect learn to the truth.Betrayal, heartbreak, anger and revenge will drive people together and apart. Who will be left standing when the dust finally settles?





	1. Happy Birthday!

Harry James Potter and Maxwell Ralston Potter were born to Lily and James Potter at 2:34am and 2:55am respectively, and as James and Lily had been murdered when they just one, they only had their parent's friends word on it.

Remus had once sat down with them, one evening after classes had ended in their third year of Hogwarts to answer questions as best he could. No one but James and Lily had been present at their birth, and no one had seen the twins until they were almost a week old.

The twins weren't identical, while they both had rather thin faces (you would too if you'd been starved by the Dursley's), and they both had jet black hair – Max's hair was tamable at least and reached his shoulders. Max also had hazel eyes, much like James Potter's had once been.

Together the twins had survived just about everything Hogwarts and Magical World had thrown at them – even Umbridge.

And now finally, they would be entering their final year of Hogwarts, and they couldn't wait.

~*~

Harry roughly shook Max awake, grinning madly as his twin gave him a bleary glare. “It's almost midnight!” Staying up to watching the clock tick over to midnight on their birthday become a tradition. Max sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

They had only spent a week in the “care” (if you could call it that and frankly neither harry or Max did) of the Dursley's after which a grinning Padfoot and Remus had appeared to Portkey the twins to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's had met them at Grimmauld Place, and the twins had spent an enjoyable summer so far watching Order members come and go and trying to listen to reports being made. Molly long being wise to Extendable Ears would completely seal off the door, but still, they tried and Fred and George at least, were working on new ways to listen in.

Max was excited for this birthday for one reason only – he'd finally be of age and, legally, be allowed to openly date Hogwarts Professors (Max had spent more hours than he could count, researching and double checking the rules. Hogwarts did not prohibit students that were off age to openly date professors – though the practice was usually frowned upon by the Headmaster in charge.)

Lying about who you were dating was stressful, and as Max found himself repeating for most of the sixth year, you couldn't help who you fell for, even if that person was your Potions Professor. Even convincing Snape that he was consenting and that he wanted the man had been up hill struggle, but he had succeeded in the end. By the time Easter had rolled around, he and Severus were in a fully fledged relationship, and it felt amazing.

Snape, away from the classroom was a different man. Kind and loving, Snape pulled out all the stops to make Max happy. They spent evenings cuddled up on the sofa, playing card games, debating art and literature. Often, Max would sneak down to Severus' private chambers to find Severus locked in his potions lab, working on a new potion or working on the way to make an existing potion better.

The twins sat down between their single beds and watched the clock that sat on the cabinet between them. They would be 17 in two minutes. One. Now!

“Happy birthday!” They whispered to each other, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Harry stood up and did a little dance; Max laughed at him.

“The Order can't keep anything from us now!” He punched the air and fell back onto his bed.

“They'll make a new rule – you have to be 21 before you can attend meetings.”

“Oh, don't be a cynic,” Harry blew out a puff of air “Though they better not pull that crap on us.” Harry rolled over onto his side, “What do you and Severus have planned for the morning?”

Max grinned “Sev, suggested a bit of PDA, though he wants to wait until Dumbledore arrives for some reason.” He was lying back down on his bed, hands under his head. “What are you planning on doing?” He asked his brother, turning his head.

“I'm not sure,” Harry mused “Probably snog Gin,”

“You should be snogging Hermione,” Max frowned at his twin “I don't know why you keep fighting it. Hermione is perfect for you.”

“She's also with Ron who wouldn't be best pleased if I dumped his sister to take up with his girlfriend.”

“Then you should have done something before Hermione settled for second best. If you dumped Gin and _you should_ , Herm would be at your side in a flash. She loves you. You'd have to be blind to miss how she looks at you.” “

I know, Max,” Harry sighed. “I should have told her after the tournament I liked her.”

“Wrong, you should have taken her to Yule Ball _during_ the tournament and told her you liked her.”

“That too,” Harry punched the pillow “Night then.”

“Night, bro.”

~*~

Severus arrived early to Grimmauld Place, Molly Weasley was already up and working on feeding the Order and group of surly teenagers. Severus did not envy her in that regard. He took a seat closest to the door and accepted the cup of black coffee placed in front of him.

“We don't usually see you here this early, Severus,” Molly said casually as she added more sausages to the frying pan.

“It's not every day that the Potter twins become -dear I say it – adults.”

“Ah, Albus told you to come by and say hello, did he?”

“Of course he did, interfering git.” Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose “So, I thought I'd come _early_ and get it out of the way.”

“They shouldn't be too much longer; they usually come down as one group.” So saying Harry, Max, Ron, Hermione and Ginny tumbled into the kitchen, yawning and offering tired hello's to Molly.

“Happy birthday!” Molly hugged the two young men tightly, “Look at you both all grown up.” Harry and Max blushed, ducking their heads, as Molly looked close to tears.

Max fell into a seat near Severus who slipped his hand under the table and squeezed his knee affectionately. Max smiled.

More people began to pour in, offering the twins 'Happy birthday's' and presented them with gifts; Molly and Arthur gave them the traditional gift of a watch; Ron ever original gave them sweets; Fred and George gave them pranks. Were all these gifts going to be bland and unoriginal?

Within half an hour the kitchen was full of people, and Max was beginning to feel twitchy. As much as he loved spending time with his friends, this many people, in this small of a room had him wanting to run for the hills. Molly having given up on trying to maintain order, had vanished the kitchen table, so more people could come in and wish Harry and Max a happy birthday.

Severus managed to stand behind Max in the crush of people, “Relax,” He whispered, blowing air onto Max's neck, making the boy shiver.

“I will, once we get out of here,” Max whispered back.

“I can help with that,” Severus said, tugging Max from the room, glaring at anyone who dared try and question him. Max followed behind, trying to keep a straight face and not grin like a fool.

~*~

“What's up, Ron?” Harry asked they had managed to grab some breakfast before the party atmosphere had taken over. Ron was brooding in a corner, glowering at everyone.

“Nothing,” Ron answered a sour look on his face and his arms folded across his chest. Harry didn't believe him for a second.

“Fine, I'll just ask Hermione then,” Because if anyone knew what was up with Ron, it would be Hermione.

“No – Alight fine, I overheard Max telling you to dump Ginny.” And to date Hermione instead, Ron thought bitterly. Of course, Max would want Harry and Hermione together. Ron and Max had never really gotten along, only putting up with each other because of Harry. Ron didn't put it past Max to convince Harry to start dating Hermione just to spite him.

“Max is always telling me to dump Ginny,” Harry said deadpan. “He told me I the day I started dating her, while she was standing next to me.” Max's response of 'Oh no, anyone but _her_.' As Harry and Ginny kissed in the middle of the common room had made everyone laugh, and Ginny shot him a deadly look once they came up for air.

Ron half smiled at the memory “True, it just gets annoying, I suppose.”

“I've told him to stop it, but you know Max,” Harry shrugged, and Ron laughed feeling better. Harry wouldn't dump Ginny; he loved her! “Besides,” Harry continued “Just wait until you find who he's dating.” Harry had a mad twinkle in his eye; it would have made Dumbledore proud.

“Who?” Ron had not been aware Max was seeing anyone.

Harry shook his head, “I can't say, they're supposed to be announcing their relationship today.” It hadn't passed Harry's notice that Max and Severus had slipped out the room.

“Who'd want to date Max?” Ron mused none of the girls in Gryffindor seemed to be that into Max and Max had never really shown any interest in any girl that Ron had seen.

“Oh, I think _everyone_ is going to be surprised. I think they're waiting for Dumbledore to get here and they can just announce it to everyone in one go.” Ron nodded absentmindedly, that made sense, so it couldn't have been Max's idea.

“Any clues?” Ron asked, now he knew Max had a secret he was distracted from the worry that Hermione would leave him for Harry.

“Just one – it's not a Gryffindor.” Harry teased, Ron's eyes widened in shock and narrowed – could Max be dating some helpless Hufflepuff?

“It's not poor Hannah Abbot is it?”

“My lips are sealed,” Harry said seriously and then “We are the girls anyway?”

“No idea, let's go find them.”

~*~

Severus was supremely glad he had locked the door and threw up a silencing charm when he had pulled Max into the bedroom Max shared with Harry. He was currently balls deep inside Max, something he was sure Harry never wanted to see. His lover's twin had just knocked on the door, calling for the know it all and Weasley's sister. The pair had stilled until they heard Ron and Harry move away. Max giggled.

“He did that on purpose.”

“Hmm,” Severus shrugged and pushed back into Max.

“Oh shit,” Max threw his head back and closed his eyes, no longer caring about anything, but the feel of Severus inside him. Severus growled approvingly.

~*~

Max walked back into the kitchen and glanced around; Harry was now talking to Remus, Ginny dangling off him; Hermione sitting next to Ron, Fred and George, stealing glances at Harry. Severus was busy putting himself tidy back in his room, and Albus still hadn't arrived yet. Bloody old man, what was he waiting for? Max headed over to where Harry was and greeted everyone.

“Ah, Max, just in time, we're discussing Quidditch.” Remus grinned knowing Max's dislike for the sport.

“Oh no!” Max covered his face in mock horror “Can't you lot go five whole minutes without talking Quidditch?”

“So you're not trying out for the team this year then?” Ginny asked teasingly.

“I'd rather eat my own eyeballs,” Max said seriously, causing the other three to laugh.

Max was saved from further Quidditch talk when Molly called out “He's here!” Apparently, the Order were waiting for Dumbledore to arrive as well, everyone turned to the front of the room to face the headmaster, and the twins watched in amusement as Severus slipped in, trying not to draw attention to himself.

“Greetings dear friends,” Dumbledore spread his arms in welcome “Today we celebrate Harry and Maxwell turning of age, which is a day I'm sure both have been impatiently waiting for.” Everyone giggled, they knew Harry and Max wanted to join the Order as soon as they could.

“I'm sure everyone here will join me in wishing them the very best of birthdays,” At this, he held a glass that Molly had quickly handed him aloft “To Harry and Maxwell Potter, many very happy returns and many more to come!” Everyone in the room toasted them, causing both twins to blush beet red.

“If you don't mind headmaster?” Severus appeared next to Dumbledore at the kitchen doorway, and the old man cheerful stepped aside for the dour potion's master.

Severus glared at the assembled crowd, “I too, would like to offer my very personal well wishes to Harry and Max,” he nodded at them, and Max beamed. “However, I have something that is just for Max.” he crooked his finger and Max walked over to join him, utterly confused. Just what was Severus playing at?

“As some of you know,” at this is his eye's landed on Harry's who smirked. “And many more of you don't, Max and I are, shall we say more than just teacher and student -” A shocked gasp rippled through the room, and Ron spun open mouthed to look at Harry, this is what Harry had meant when he said Max wasn't dating a Gryffindor?!

“- And today, as Max is finally of age, we wanted to make it public – and I wanted to do something a little more special.” Severus turned to face an amused and slightly confused looking Max and dropped to one knee.

“You know I am not good with words, or public displays of affection, but I wanted you to know this. I love you. Marry me.” Max let his mouth fall open as Severus presented him with a ring – he was serious! Max could only nod, stunned. He pulled Severus upright and jumped into his arms, kissing his new finance fiercely. If this is how Severus planned to start married life, then he was here for it.


	2. Return To Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Non-con/Dubious consent towards in the end of the chapter, just as a heads up.

Severus sat patiently in the headmaster's office, he knew his sudden engagement would raise eyebrows, and the implication that they had been together before Max had turned of age would naturally earn him a seat behind the headmaster's desk.

Albus walked in, looking troubled, and sat behind his desk, not even offering tea or sherbet lemons, this worried Severus more than anything else.

“Severus I – Isn't he a little young?”

“He's more mature than most his age, and we share a lot of the same interests,” Severus shrugged, he wasn't overly concerned with Max's age.

“That's lovely, but I don't want history repeating itself.” Severus tensed up and narrowed his eyes angrily.

“You're suggesting I would leave Max if he became pregnant and lost a baby? I am not the Dark Lord, I am not just going to up and leave because -.” Severus stopped, his screwed tightly shut at the memories. “I actually have a heart Albus, I am not going to fuck this up.”

“Severus, I'm concerned about you as well, Maxwell has his whole future ahead of him -”

“And what? He doesn't need some ugly old man holding him back?”

“That's not what I mean, and you know it,” Albus sighed “Have you both really thought about what you're doing? I am going to have to investigate this.”

“I'm aware,” Severus said dryly “Investigate to your heart's content. Though I have to say I'm surprised, I expected you to happy for me, some friend you are.”

“I _am_ , Severus, “I just want to make sure you know what you're doing.”

“I know exactly what I'm doing,” Severus stood “Goodbye Albus.”

Albus watched Severus leave with a heavy heart. He hadn't planned for this.

~*~

Travelling the Hogwarts Express was always an event. This time, with the news of Max and Severus' engagement spreading at the speed of light, the trip was a bigger one than usual.

“I swear, if one more Slytherin tries to get on my good side -” Max trailed off in frustration, Harry laughed at him.

The Slytherin's all suddenly were Max's best friend. Pansy Parkinson had barged into their compartment demanding to know if the rumours were true, and that was when Max had made his biggest mistake – he had shown the girl his engagement ring. It was a simple, silver band with a gold inlay of the Prince family crest in it. Only the finance of Severus Snape could ever have it. As soon as Pansy had returned to other Slytherin's with the news, they had dropping by at regular intervals, proclaiming Max 'friend.' Harry found it amusing. Max found it annoying. Draco Malfoy became the next Slytherin to enter their compartment, much to everyone's displeasure. It wasn't a trip on the Hogwarts Express if Draco didn't come to bother them, Harry thought bitterly.

“Sod off Malfoy,” Ron said almost before Draco had finished opening the train door.

“I agree, sod off Malfoy,” Harry added, not looking up from the Quidditch book he was reading.

“Draco, don't make tell your Godfather you're being an ass,” Max pouted. “Don't make me be that guy.”

“You know he's my Godfather?” Draco asked, startled. Pale silver eyes stared intently at Max, recalculating Max's worth.

“Well, of course, we're engaged.” Did Draco really think he and Severus didn't talk to each other? What was the point of being engaged when you didn't know your partner?

“How long _have_ you been seeing my Godfather?” Draco asked, intrigued. Max just smiled at him.

“Why don't you swing by and see him? I know he'd like to spend more time with his Godson.” Draco stared silently at Max

“Sure, I'd like that.” He replied eventually. He turned to look at the other occupants of the carriage who were staring at him in shock, and smirked before leaving, closing the door behind him.

“Blimey,” Ron said in awe.

“Knew you'd come in useful sooner or later,” Harry teased. A visit from Draco Malfoy that didn't end in a fight? Amazing, and all because his brother was dating Snape!

“You'd be lost without me,” Max assured his brother.

~*~

“Hey, Harry! Harry over here!” Colin Creevey was waving desperately at their group, standing on the benches to be seen by them, Harry groaned. Max and Ron sniggered. They had just stepped into the Great Hall, and of course, Colin had spotted Harry straight away.

“Aw, go on Harry, you don't want to disappoint your fans.” Max teased, Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

Harry, Ron, Max, Ginny and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table, Harry taking great care to not sit next to Colin, but also not to seem like he was avoiding the boy either. Harry sat between Ron, and Ginny on side of the table and Hermione, and Max sat opposite them.

“Harry, Max, look!” Hermione called suddenly pointing to the teacher's table. Sitting next to Severus was none other than Remus Lupin.

“That sneaky ba - he should have told us!” Harry exclaimed.

“This is going to be an awesome final year.” Max agreed but then frowned “If Remus is teaching, he's probably teaching Defence right? And Slughorn's up there too – what will Severus be doing?”

“The obvious thing is that Snape and Slughorn will divide Potion's between them,” Hermione said without a moment's thought.

Max's eyes lit up, “That would free up so much of Sev's time!”

“Yes, you would think of that way.” Harry teased, Max, stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Before the twins could tease each other more, the Great Hall doors swung open, and McGonagall lead the latest batch of first years into the hall. Everyone fell silent as the Sorting got underway.

~*~

“To our returning students welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and to our first timers – Welcome, we all hope you'll be the year that actually behaves themselves.” Laughter rippled through the hall, and the first years relaxed some. Dumbledore smiled at all the students, he loved giving the welcoming speech every year.

“As those who are returning can see, Remus Lupin, one of the most well-liked teachers is returning to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor,” Every student who had been taught by Remus stood, and applauded him. Max and Harry were cheering. Albus smiled to himself, bringing back Remus had been a wonderful idea, he would have to try and bring some of the other, more competent teachers back too.

“And as some of you can tell, we have two Potion's Professors now of staff, so. Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years, you have Professor Snape teaching you, and First, to Fourth years will have Professor Slughorn.” Providing, of course, he didn't have to lose Snape.

Dumbledore had yet to tell the Board of Governors about the student/teacher relationship between Severus and Max, and he hoped he wouldn't have to. They weren't currently breaking any rules even if he didn't much like it. If he could delay the investigation, even a little, then maybe things would work themselves out. Perhaps going public would make their relationship seem boring now it wasn't a secret. Perhaps the reality of having a public relationship would cause them stress and then the pair would split. Dumbledore was going to make sure both Max and Severus felt some pressure. If they broke up naturally, he wouldn't have to run the risk of losing not only a well-placed spy, and excellent potion's Professor but a friend as well. If the truth ever came out – he would have some very angry people on his hands. This could ruin him, and ruin everything he was fighting for.

The five Gryffindor's rushed up to greet Remus the moment dinner was over. The rest of the professors were leaving already, knowing better to come between those five and Lupin. Albus chuckled at their enthusiasm as he walked out of the Great Hall, arms behind his back. Only Severus remained behind.

“Why didn't you tell us?”

“'Bout time they got you back, mate!”

“I can't wait to see what you teach us this year -”

“It's so great to have you back!”

Remus looked up the excited teenagers and felt overwhelmed. He had debated coming back, Albus had told him that the students would love to have him back, and everyone knew he was a werewolf know, he wouldn't have to hide and skulk around in secret anymore. But still, he had worried over it. To have these five so excited to see him teaching, to get the students that remembered him applauding like that. He felt humbled.

“It was supposed to be a surprise!” He chuckled answering Max, and Harry's question first “It feels great to be back, and Hermione, I'm saying what to expect in my class this year, except to think about what it's called.” He winked, and Hermione began bouncing excitedly, eager to start reading and getting ahead in the class.

“As Head Boy, shouldn't you be making sure the Gryffindor's know the password?” Severus asked, coming to stand next to the group. Harry paled.

“Ah, bugger,” He darted off, leaving the rest of the group giggling after him. Max slipped into Severus' arms, a smile on his face.

“If you'll excuse us, I want to steal my finance for a bit,” Severus informed the group.

“I'm glad you're happy Sev, take care of him, alright?” Remus said, he had been shocked, as had most people when the couple had announced themselves.

“Oh, I plan on it,” Severus smirked. He lifted Max up, who let out a shocked 'hey!', and carried his younger lover from the hall.

Remus watched them go, with a small smile. “I can't believe how much you've all matured. Everyone is in a stable relationship. I think you lot are gonna be OK,” he said, looking at them fondly. “Go on, you'd better head up to the dorm. I want you fresh for my class tomorrow.”

Ginny, and Hermione each hugged Remus tightly before leaving the Great Hall with Ron.

~*~

Severus slipped Max's shirt off, kissing the exposed skin. They were on Severus' bed, Max's hand cupping Severus' hard prick through the man's underwear.

“Roll over,” Severus panted. Max grinned, and rolled over, offering his naked arse to his husband to be. Severus bent down and licked around Max's hole, gently probing with his tongue. Max whined with need. Severus pushed his tongue deeper into Max's willing hole, Max moaned, grinding his arse into Severus face, silently begging for more. Severus pushed in deeper, tongue fucking the Max.

Max loved being rimmed by Severus, he was so skilled at it. He slipped a hand underneath himself, to tug at his cock, but Severus stopped him. A firm hand landed on his arm, pinning it to the bed, and Severus pulled away from his ass.

“Do I have to tie you up?” Severus asked, biting one Max's ass cheeks. Oh, so Severus was one of _those_ moods.

“Mmm, I think so, _Professor_.” He received several playful swats it his ass in response.

“Little brat,” Severus said fondly, leaning over Max, pulling the boy's head back, and kissing him hungrily.

“What's wrong?” Severus had suddenly pulled away, hissing in pain. “He's calling you, huh?” Severus had grabbed his left arm, right hand pressed directly over the Dark Mark. Severus nodded his head jerkily, riding the wave of pain and let out a breath

. “I have to go,” Max sat up as Severus ran towards his wardrobe throwing it open to get to Death Eater robes. “I don't know how long I'll be, he seems pretty pissed.” That was an understatement, the anger Severus had felt from the Mark went beyond 'pissed.'

“That's fine, Sev. I'll be here when you get back.” Severus grabbed his Mask, and walked back over to the bed, placing a quick kiss on Max's lips.

“If it gets too late, go back to the dorm,” Severus instructed.

“If it gets too late, I'll come find you, and drag you back here myself.”

“Charming, but I'd rather not see you dead.” Severus lifted Max's head with a finger “I'll be back as soon I as can, so stay out of trouble. We don't need Albus breathing down our necks.”

“True, I love you,” Max whispered against Severus lips.

“You too,” Severus whispered back. He stepped back, and walked out the room, leaving a worried Max alone on the bed.

~*~

The meeting only lasted two and half hours, pretty short of a meeting where a raid failed. Dumbledore's Order had gotten wind of a raid in Derbyshire and had managed to defeat the Death Eater's. Embarrassing. Voldemort had shouted, placed several Death Eaters under the Cruciatus Curse, and had threatened the families of even more Death Eaters. The Dark Lord had been in a pretty awful mood for a while now. Most assumed it was because of a recent spate of failures, and while that was part of it, Severus knew the truth.

Their son had been born the day before the Potter twins. Olwyn Riddle has been still born, dying in the final weeks of Severus' pregnancy. His death had destroyed any relationship Severus and Voldemort may have had. They had spent the day he should have turned 17 together, visiting their son's grave, before returning to Malfoy Manor and drinking the day away.

Today, Olwyn should have begun his final year of Hogwarts and they both felt it. The pain of not knowing what kind of student he would have been like; what house he would have been in. Who his friends would have been. On days like today, they felt the loss of their son more keenly than on other days. The pain of not knowing was almost worse than losing him so young.

Severus hadn't yet told Max he had once had a son, and that son had he lived would have been the same age as Max. Talking about Olwyn still hurt, even talking about him to Voldemort hurt. You never got over the loss of a child, and Severus worried what Max would make of it.

Severus stayed behind after the meeting, wanting to tell his Lord personally, about Max. Lucius also stayed back. Lord Voldemort eyed the both tiredly.

“Malfoy, you can go,” Voldemort said with casual dismissal. Lucius bowed, and left the room, knowing better than to argue.

“Severusss,” Voldemort stood “Come drink with me,” He swept from the meeting room, and Severus had no choice but to follow him. Voldemort led him to his private study and threw up silencing charms.

“You are aware that yelling won't make the grief go away?” Severus asked mildly. He helped himself to a Scotch before settling into one of the armchairs.

“It's better than pretending Olwyn never existed.” Voldemort remained standing, torn between wanting Severus to take the bait and start a fight and wanting to drink so much he forgot what his name even was.

“The Dark Lord has a heart, who would ever have guessed,” Severus said snidely, taking a sip of scotch.

“Only for certain people,” Voldemort poured himself a double shot of whiskey, a little disappointed that Severus hadn't wanted to fight. “Olwyn should be in his final year and instead, our enemies are celebrating their final year.” Voldemort sat gracefully in his favourite arm chair. He twitched his wand and a fire roared into life.

“Olwyn would have been an excellent student and I do think about him, I just have a better control of my temper. You forget you weren't around the celebrate the milestones. I was – alone.”

“I remember,” Voldemort sighed, he wasn't going to rehash the end of their relationship and his trip to the Potter's. “So, why are you here?”

“I wanted you to know, I'm getting married,” Severus informed his ex-lover, voice neutral.

“To whom?” He hadn't been aware of Severus dating one his other Death Eater's unless the man wasn't dating one. He narrowed his eyes at Severus as he began to speak.

“Max Potter,”

“That's a joke right?” Voldemort asked incredulously after a moments pause. “Tell me you are not marrying someone I not only want to kill but was born the day after our son died?” Because that wasn't weird or creepy at all.

“I know how it sounds, but we work, we're happy.” He knew people would question whether if he was dating Max because he loved Max, or because Max was the same age as his son.

“I forbid it.” Voldemort hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Don't,” Severus asked softly, taking Voldemort off guard.

“Tell me why I shouldn't, because right now, I'm not hearing one.” He stood, walking back over to the drinks cabinet.

“You don't need to kill him, it's Harry you want dead.” Severus sipped more of scotch.

“No, I want them _both_ dead. They're twins, the prophecy never said to target the oldest or youngest one. It just said hinted at one of them being one I need to kill.”

“So, kill them both, and you should be safe and sound?” Severus asked mockingly.

“Bingo,”

“Dumbledore is convinced Harry is the one you need to kill,” Severus said, “I asked him once before you came back, he would not even entertain the notion that Max could be the one you needed to kill.”

Voldemort sat back down, a new glass of whiskey in his hand. He crossed his legs and leaned back into his chair thoughtfully. Dumbledore was convinced the target was Harry? But why? The twins had an equal chance of being the one destined to be a pain in his arse. He had simply chosen Harry to help with his rebirth as Harry was one with the scar. Perhaps there was more to it than he had realised. He tapped the side of his glass in irritation.

“You can marry Potter on two conditions,” Voldemort decided. “One, he comes to a meeting and two, he takes my Mark.”

“I'll speak to him about it,” Severus promised, breathing a sigh of relief. He had expected Voldemort to be more pissy about it.

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

“I should go, Max is waiting for me.” Voldemort let out a humourless snort.

“Barely even 17 and he already has you whipped.”

“Shall we just not?” He turned and Voldemort walked purposefully towards him.

“You need a man Severus, not a teenage boy. Does he even fuck you?” He asked, Severus may top now, but he was a bottom first.

“What I need, is no longer your damn concern.” Severus spat.

“It should be,” Voldemort found himself saying. They both looked at each other. Neither of them doubted that if Olwyn had lived, they would still be together.

“Then you shouldn't have run away when I needed you,” Severus informed him coolly.

“I was giving you space!” He didn't want to rehash old arguments but damn it. They had both needed time to grieve.

“I didn't need space – I needed _you_.” He had needed the support of his lover and Voldemort went back to how he used to be – cold and closed off and Severus had felt helpless. He had lost his son, he didn't need to lose Voldemort too. That whole year and a half had just been the biggest nightmare. He had lost everyone he cared about and had been forced to go crawling back to Dumbledore, trying to regain some sort of life.

Now he was close to achieving that. He had someone new, he was teaching. Maybe he and Max could even start a family once Max finished school. The future was looking a lot brighter. It was time Voldemort moved on too. Fighting about what could have been wasn't going to help either of them.

Voldemort glared, breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon. Perhaps he had. He reached out and pulled Severus to him, claiming the younger man's lips. Severus leaned into the kiss for a moment, before trying to pull back. Voldemort wasn't about to let him. They fought for a few moments. Voldemort managed to overpower Severus and get him on the floor.

“Stop fighting this,” He ground out. “We've missed this, don't deny it.” Severus glared, he didn't miss the 'we.'

“ _We_ are over, move on.” Severus wiggled, trying to dislodge his ex.

Voldemort ground his hips into Severus, smirking when Severus ground back, black eyes becoming liquid with lust. He dipped his head and kissed Severus again, Severus bit at him, but stopped when Voldemort reached between them and squeezed Severus' crotch. Severus arched into the touch, he had missed this and he hated himself for it.

Voldemort seized on his advantage, vanishing Severus clothes with a flick of his wand and moving down the younger man's pale body. Severus tensed, still trying to fight him, and Voldemort chuckled low in his throat. He licked at Severus' half hard prick, before taking into his mouth and sucking.

Severus bit down on a moan that welled up in his throat. He was not going to give Voldemort any more reason to think he wanted this. His hips bucked into Voldemort's mouth of their own accord.

“Stop,” This could not continue. Severus was _engaged_. Max was _waiting_ for him.

Voldemort ignored him and continued to work his magic on Severus' cock. Severus grabbed the man's head and pulled him off.

“This stops right now,” Severus said firmly. Voldemort rolled his eyes.

“You want this, stop fighting it.”

“I don't.”

Voldemort knocked Severus legs apart, muttered a lubrication spell and slipped a finger into the familiar hole. Severus' eyes fluttered shut and let out a groan.

Voldemort smirked, “Tell me again, that you don't want this.”

Before Severus could, Voldemort slipped another finger in. And then another. Severus willed himself to get up, he wasn't even pinned down, for Merlin's sake. Voldemort leaned over and kissed him. He had missed this, dammit. Had missed Voldemort's touch.

Voldemort sat back, smirking in triumph. He pulled his fingers out, lubed up his cock and slammed inside Severus, who let out a muffled grunt. Voldemort let out a moan, Severus was still as tight he remembered. He pulled out and slammed back in, aiming for Severus' prostate.

Voldemort leaned over and took one Severus nipple's into his mouth, biting on the tender bud. He knew that punk teen wouldn't have the balls to top Severus, he doubted the kid could find his own balls without help.

Severus arched his back in pleasure. He had forgotten how good it could be when Dark Lord was a generous mood. He moaned when the Dark Lord turned his attention's the other nipple. Oh, _Merlin_. The smug look the Dark Lord gave him told him he knew how much he was enjoying this.

Voldemort fucked Severus hard, just the way he knew Severus liked. His hips moved relentlessly, driving deeper and deeper into his follower. Loving the way Severus clenched around him, becoming impossibly tighter.

Severus came, spilling his seed between their sweat covered bodies. Voldemort followed a minute or so later.

Voldemort pulled out, watching as his cum dribbled out on Severus and then flopped down beside him to catch his breath. “That was fun,”

“That is never happening again,” Severus stood “My clothes, please.”

“Spoil sport,” Voldemort complained tiredly. He summoned his wand and flicked it, muttering the counter and returning their clothes. Severus whispered a quick cleaning charm and then hurriedly dressed, leaving without a backwards glance.

Voldemort placed an arm behind his head and smiled to himself. It was his fault they had drifted apart, he would be the reason they got back together.

~*~

Harry was just pinning the times for the Quidditch Try-Outs on the notice board when Hermione came down the stairs.

“Morning,” He called.

“Morning Harry,” Hermione walked over to him and peered over his shoulder “When does this nonsense start up again?”

“One day you'll learn to appreciate the fine art of Quidditch,” Harry sighed dramatically. “Trails start this Friday after classes end, the season starts in October,”

“Merlin save us from Quidditch mad loons.” Hermione teased, gently poking Harry in the ribs.

“Because I like you, I'm going to ignore you,” Harry said. Hermione, laughed.

Ron stood at the top of the staircase and scowled. A part of him knew he was being stupid, that Hermione wasn't really interested in Harry, that they were just friends. The other part of him was openly jealous. Max was always pointing how well Hermione and Harry worked together, how they 'fit' as a couple. It was hard _not_ to notice how well Harry and Hermione got on.

He walked down the stairs stiffly, trying and failing to hide how bothered he was by them, just being friends. And that was it really, they were just close friends and nothing more. Harry spotted him first.

“Try-Outs are this Friday, you up for it mate?”

“Ah, no. Not this year, sorry Harry.” There was a stunned silence.

“Ron, you love Quidditch! You're a great Keeper!” Hermione cried, running into his arms.

“I just want to focus more on my studies this year.” Hermione looked at him suspiciously

“What? It's N.E.W.T.s this year!” He pointed out “It's important.”

“Well,-” Hermione said giving in “If you are planning on taking them seriously -”

“What? No, Ron, you can ace your N.E.W.T.s _and_ play Keeper. If you leave and Cormac tries out-” Harry said, panicked.

“Didn't he leave?” Hermione asked.

“No,” Harry said unhappily “Stupid idiot got held back a year.” The others sniggered. Harry pulled a face “Ron, you have to save me from Cormac,”

“Go on,” Hermione said, “You're only going to be miserable if you quit.”

“I -” He was torn; if he gave up Quidditch he could spend more time with Hermione (and keeping her away from Harry) on the other hand – did he want to give up playing his favourite sport?

“Gin, hit your brother until he regains his common sense.” Ron blinked, Ginny had joined their little group. She shrugged and hit him.

“ _Harry -_ ” Hermione said exasperatedly.

“ _Hey!_ ” Ron said.

“What?” Harry was put out “Gin, he wants to quit the team.”

“In that case -” Ginny smacked her brother a few more times. “Idiot.”

Harry pulled Ginny to his side and kissed her, Ron looked away and feeling awkward and stupid. Why hadn't he kissed Hermione when he came down?

Hermione slipped her hands into his and squeezed. “I choose you, Ron. Go, play your Quidditch.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. What was he so worried about? Hermione loved _him_. Maybe, if he played _really_ well, Hermione would know he was better of the two options. 

"OK, fine." Ron said agreeing. 

"Good!" Harry said pulling  from Ginny, "I want us to start training right away, I just need to talk to McGonagall about booking the pitch so the Slytherins can't use it -" 

The group left the common room, Harry, Ron and Ginny deep in conversation about the best way to win that year. Hermione smiling fondly at their antics. 


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I'm sorry this has taken so damn long, but you'll be pleased to know this is the first in a wave of content that is going to be uploaded over the next few days/weeks. Hurrah! 
> 
> Without further ado: Max becomes more friendly with the Slytherins; Harry does something dumb; Severus is concerned.

Max dragged his tired and sleep deprived body into the Great Hall the next day and slouched into a seat next to his twin. Messy black hair spilled over his eyes and Harry shook his head at the sight of his brother, a smile tugging at his lips. Neville placed a glass of pumpkin juice in front of his tired friend, Max being with Severus suddenly explained all the other times Max had appeared tired with bed hair and Neville was just glad that Max was happy (even if it was Snape.) Max had been asleep when Severus returned the night before and the man had decided to make up for the interruption. Harry slapped his brother on the back. The noise of the Great Hall was like an annoying bee buzzing around Max’ head, he was tempted to head back to bed and try again tomorrow.

“You'd best wake up before McGonagall comes here,” Harry warned his brother. Harry had already finished his breakfast, having come down much earlier than his twin.

Neville nodded adding “She’s already told off a couple of Second Years, I wouldn’t push her.”

Max sat up and took a drink of the Pumpkin Juice, trying to shake the tiredness off. It didn’t work, and he placed the drink down to yawn.

“I still can't believe you're sleeping with a teacher,” Ginny said, she was sitting on the other side of the table, next to Hermione and was trying to hold back her disapproval. Max was the twin to the man she loved, she had to try and get along with him at least. Ginny didn't really approve, the idea of being with a teacher did not appeal to her at all and she wondered just what Max could see in Professor Snape.

“Sleep? We don't do much sleeping,” Max informed Ginny with a wink, before giving in to another long yawn. Max reached for bowl and porridge and added a healthy amount of honey to it.

“So, I see,” Ginny turned her nose up. It was all going to go wrong, she just knew it and Harry would be the one that would have to pick up the pieces. Max was so selfish. Couldn’t he see this wasn’t going to work out? Couldn’t he have the decency to think of Harry instead of his own pleasure?

“Right you lot,” McGonagall had turned up and was looking at their little group with critical eyes. “Max and Hermione, you'll both be pleased to know that the Headmaster has allowed Alchemy to be continued for the 7th years.”

The pair cheered. Dumbledore only allowed Alchemy to be taught from 6th year if enough students expressed an interest in the subject. Including them, there was a grand total of 12 students taking the subject. (Unsurprisingly, the house with most students attending the glass was Ravenclaw with four. Gryffindor had the least with just Max and Hermione. Hufflepuff and Slytherin had 3 students each in the class.)

McGonagall pulled out a stack of timetables and started tapping her wand them, “So – Max, that's Potions, Alchemy, Defence, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Arithmancy for you; Harry you're the same minus Alchemy, Runes and Arithmancy, plus Divination.”

The boys took their new timetables and brightened when they saw how many free periods they had.

“How did we get Potions first thing on a Monday?” Harry grumbled. He took a sip of tea.

“Someone wanted to be an _Auror_ ,” Max answered in a teasing voice.

“Better than wanting to be a Wizchemologist.” Harry teased back.

“A what?” Ron asked, bewildered.

“It's the wizarding version of being a chemist because they put 'wiz' in front of it.” Max joked “It's basically working out what compounds work well together and why – it's tied closely to potions. If people like me can work out that Spleenwort works better than say, Aconite Fluid in a potion, that helps Potions Master's create better potions without as much time wasted.”

“Hm, so it's less trial and error on the Potions Master's part?” Hermione asked, intrigued.

“Yes, and not only that but we can tell them why something works or doesn't work and that helps them, too.” Max finished the last few bites of his porridge and took a long swing of juice.

“That makes sense,” Hermione smiled “Trust you to find an obscure way to help Severus.”

“Not true, I was interested in muggle Chemistry even before I knew about Hogwarts.”

“I can attest to that fact that, Max has always been this boring.” Harry teased, somewhat seriously.

“Says the Quidditch player.”

“Quidditch is not boring!” Both Harry and Ginny shouted at the same time. The rest of the group burst into fits of laughter and the outraged looks on their faces.

McGonagall had moved down the line, handing out timetables to the rest of their other friends while the twins, Ron and Hermione had been talking. Watching Harry and Max's little group talk about the future reminded her strongly of another set of excited students talking about their futures, unaware of how tragically short some of their futures would be. She hoped that this group could escape the fate that befell their parents.

~*~

Max sat on Severus' desk as they waited for the students to arrive, kicking his legs back and forth as he considered what the older man had just told him. He never expected Voldemort to want a _Potter_ for a Death Eater.

“I'll do it,” Max decided “But only after I graduate.”

“I'm sure even he can agree to that,” Truthfully, Severus hoped it wouldn’t come to that. The once the Dark Lord calmed down and thought it over, he would change his mind about making Max a Death Eater. The volume began to rise outside and both Severus and Max sighed.

“Alright, go sit and behave. Would hate to have to give you a detention.” Max grinned cheekily as he jumped down from the desk and walked over to the student desks, swinging his hips. Severus shook his head and added, “With Hagrid.” Max pouted.

Severus opened the door, making snide comments to students caught unaware. Harry and Hermione took seats next to Max, no longer surprised to see Max already there. It was only their second week of classes and everyone had more or less accepted that Max would be wherever Severus happened to be.

“Any idea what we're doing today?” Hermione asked in a voice aiming for casual. This year Severus had really upped the difficulty, and everyone was feeling it. They had spent the first week of classes going over important theory work to get a solid understanding of what they would be doing for the rest of the year.

“Yup, we're potion making today,” Max informed her. Hermione didn't look relieved.

“If you're done talking?” Severus snapped from the front of the classroom, Hermione and Max looked down, feeling guilty. “Twenty points from Gryffindor, chat outside my classroom.”

“Today and for the rest of term, you will demonstrate to me, that 7 years of education has not been wasted,” Severus looked around the classroom. Some students look determined, some looked terrified. “I will be coming around and giving you three unique ingredients. It will be up to you, to work out what they are; what potion they belong to and to brew the potion correctly.” Horrified gasps filled the room. “You will also be given a list of books and a permission slip to access the Restricted Section and remove **_one_** book. You will pick the book in this lesson and collect it. Madame Pince will be waiting for you. Choose the book wisely.”

Harry looked at Max who looked just as shocked and horrified as the rest of them and felt better. He hadn't been expecting this. Oh, Merlin. He couldn't do this. He could barely keep up last year and he had a book written by the Half-Blood Prince! (he knew, the owner was Snape – but he had created such a bond in his head with the Prince, that he couldn't bring himself to think of it as Snape's book.)

“You may talk quietly amongst yourselves, while I hand everything out.”

Hermione turned to Max who threw up his hands in defence. “I told you what he told me! I thought we'd be making a potion today not solving a mind puzzle.”

“I would hope,” Severus said, deciding to pick on the Potter's and friends first “That as two of you are studying Alchemy and one of you are planning a career in the field, that this is less of a mind puzzle and more of an introduction to your future job.” Oh. Max blushed, and Severus rolled his eyes.

“I – sorry Professor.” Max stuttered, “I guess I didn't think of it that way.”

“So, I see,” Snape said. He turned to Harry. He placed three jars containing the ingredients in front of him, along with the promised list of helpful books. “I have discussed all these books in class over the last few years; once you have chosen the book, go directly to the library and collect it.” Harry pulled the list closer to him with a sigh and then pulled out a fresh quill and parchment to jot down notes and ideas.

He placed three jars in front of Hermione. “I expect you to do well, Miss Granger.” Louder he said “You will all notice that some of these ingredients are either expensive or rare. If you run out, you will fail, there is no more once it's gone.” Frantic whispers broke out and Hermione squared her shoulders.

“Max,” Snape purred, “Here are yours. If you get this wrong, you may as well become a ministry worker.” Max straightened in his chair, he knew that tone, it was light and teasing and for Max only, those onyx eyes were glinting with laughter. There was a truth in his words though, this whole term was in a nutshell what Max was planning on doing once he left Hogwarts. It would not bode well for him if he did this wrong.

Snape moved on and soon silence settled over the classroom as more and more students began looking at the jars and their lists, trying to work out what they were supposed to be doing. To no one's real surprise, Hermione was the first to leave her seat to collect her book. Blaise Zabini followed a couple of minutes later.

Max tapped his quill against his teeth, he was fairly sure that one his jars contained Nux Myristica. That wasn't much help as most potions used it.

He nudged his brother. “What have you got?” Harry looked at him with confused eyes and pushed the jars towards Max.

“Hmm, a spleen of some sort and oh, Fluxweed,” Max said brightly.

“That helps, this much.” He held his finger and thumb next to each other, Max laughed. He looked at his brother's book list and pointed to the middle one. “Try that,” Max said.

“You are the best,” Harry said, giving his twin a tight, one armed hug before jumping from his seat and heading out the classroom.

Max leaned over and opened his bag, after a second or two of searching, he pulled out his tweezers, it was time to have a proper look at those jars. He pulled out each ingredient carefully; smelling and carefully touching whenever appropriate. He looked over at his list and spotted what he needed straight away. He slipped off his stool while picking up his permission slip and left the classroom, Severus nodding in approval.

By the end of the class, almost everyone had collected a book from the library. Those who had left early had a slight head start on looking up the potion they were making. Severus was secretly pleased with how well this class had done. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

“The next time I see you, I hope you'll know what potion will be spending the rest of the term making. As some of the potions are going to require you checking them at odd hours, and some will require time to stew – we will be meeting in the empty classroom two doors down. That way, you'll be able to come and go as needed without disrupting classes going on in this room.”

“Your homework for this lesson will be to explain how you discovered which ingredients you have, it's possible uses and why you choose the book you did. Eighteen inches of parchment.” The bell rung as Snape finished speaking and everyone hurried to pack everything away, complaining at how long the homework was.

“Well, that wasn't too bad,” Hermione said once the three of them were clear of the classroom.

“I think Ron had the right idea in dropping Potions,” Harry muttered.

“Ron only dropped Potions because Snape is teaching our year.” Hermione sighed.

“I know, my comment still stands.”

“It's not like Ron was doing any better last year with Slughorn.” Max pointed out reasonably and neither of his companions could disagree with that.

“Potter!” Harry and Max stopped, mid-step, behind them Draco Malfoy was hurrying to catch up.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry asked eyes narrowed in dislike. They turned to face the young Malfoy.

“Max, I'd like to invite you to a study group,” Draco said, talking directly to Max and ignoring Harry completely.

“A study group?” Max repeated surprised. The Slytherin's had an organised study group? The world was full of surprises.

“For Potions,” Draco clarified. “We Slytherin's stick together – and you're practically one of us now.”

“Oh,” Max said carefully “I'd be delighted to.” Harry groaned next to him and muttered _'teacher's pet_ ' into his ear. Max stepped on his left foot.

“Great. We meet every Wednesday after dinner in the library.” Draco said formally, aware of the suspicious eyes of the other Gryffindor's.

“Right, well, see you then,” Max said awkwardly, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. He was going to have to get to used to spending time with the Slytherin's sooner or later.

“Bye, Potter.” Draco nodded his head towards Max and then walked off towards his next lesson.

“Ha, he only wants you to join them because he thinks you'll be able to stop him failing Potions this year.” Harry snorted. He turned and began walking again. Max and Hermione on either side of him.

“He's going to be unlucky then. This new project is going to be keeping all of us on our toes.” Max clicked his tongue “Speaking off, do you two know what potions you're making?”

They chatted about the daunting task ahead of them as they made their way to Herbology. Eventually, they joined the rush of life coming into and trying to leave the Entrance Hall.

“Hey!” Ginny darted across the Hall to them. Harry gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Max made a disgusted face behind his brother's back. Hermione reached around and smacked him upside the head.

“How was Charms?” Harry asked once he pulled up for air. “Interesting, how was Potions?”

“Stupidly complicated,” Harry said with a serious face. Ginny laughed.

“Come on, big brother – we need to get out to Herbology, you can make goo-goo eyes at Ginny later.” Max tugged on Harry's sleeve, playfully trying to get him to move. Ginny let out a snort

“Right, and you're not suddenly going to become best in class because you're screwing Snape.” Max slipped his wand out and pointed it at the girl, eyes narrowed in distaste.

“Wanna say that again?”

“Sure,” Ginny smirked, “You’re with Snape to get good grades.”

“Hey, knock it off, you two!” Hermione stepped in between them, arms spread wide.

“At least I'm not sleeping with someone just because they're famous and rich.” Max spat at the redhead.

“Max!” Harry smacked his brother upside the head “Enough. Gin he was only teasing, calm down and apologise. Max take that back. Both of you take everything back.”

“Sure, whatever.” Max stormed off and Harry wanted to throttle both him and Ginny.

“Sorry,” Ginny said in a small voice, Hermione had been giving her a careful look and no one wanted Hermione to fix that look on them.

Harry kissed his girlfriend, “Just – don't let Max's jokes get to you OK? And don't give him a hard time about Snape – he's really worried about people making this kind of comments anyway and you know it isn't true.”

“But-”

“Gin, they are dating most of last year and Snape almost failed him. He's not going to favour Max just because they're a couple.” Harry ran a hand through his hair, he didn't need this from Ginny or Max, couldn’t they get along for five minutes? “I'm going to catch up to Max, I'll see you at dinner.”

Harry walked off before Ginny could say anything else. Hermione gave her friend a quick hug before hurrying after the two boys. Ginny felt stupid. She knew Max had been teasing, she wasn't stupid, she just didn't approve of his relationship. She hitched her bag higher onto her shoulder and began the trek to Defence. She would have to be careful about what she said about Max's relationship if she wanted to keep Harry. Pissing off his twin was not the way to his heart.

~*~

Remus stood outside his classroom door, waiting for his 7th years. He was slightly early, students were still milling around the halls, heading to their first class of the day, but he was excited. He had loved taking this particular class outside the classroom, giving them real first-hand experience and while he had been successful with that method with his other classes, there was just something special about Harry and Max's year group.

He was aware there had been some tension between the twins and Ginny Weasley the past couple of weeks. Short, trite little spats that none of them would remember in years to come. He couldn’t count the times they had had spats with each other at teens. Growing up was never easy and this was all part of it. They were now a month and a half into the school year and things had to settle down between everyone sooner or later.

Harry was one of the first to appear, looking grumpy. Gryffindor had lost an important match over the weekend and were second in the school league. Harry was working his team extra hard to compensate, mutterings of 'He's become Wood' followed the Quidditch Captain. Harry's zeal for Quidditch matched James' and they both had that tired and grumpy look when Quidditch wasn't going so well.

“You need to talk?” Remus asked, and Harry smiled gratefully but shook his head.

“No, thanks though – am I that readable?” Harry wondered.

“You have the same look your dad had when Gryffindor lost a match,” Remus smiled. “And that did happen,” Remus added thoughtfully. “James would have you believe otherwise.” Harry laughed.

“I hope this means we're doing something cool today,” Max said as he appeared from the depths of the seething mass of students, he came to stand next to his twin and slung an arm around Harry's shoulder. “Big bro isn't annoying you, is he?”

“Harry as always has been charming company,” Remus assured Max, smiling.

“You can tell me the truth Professor, Harry already has a fan club,” Max complained, an exaggerated grimace on his face.

“Oh, and who is in this fan club?” Remus asked, chuckling. Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands, knowing that Ginny would be on the list in his brother’s mind.

“Ginny and the Creevey brothers,” Max replied totally deadpan. Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

“Not you?” Remus asked amused. The twins were remarkedly like James and Sirius at this age.

“Course not, I know him too well.” Max winked. Remus lasted half a second before doubling over laughing. Harry rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile.

“Now what are you two up to?” Hermione asked, looking at the twins and the still laughing Remus.

“Nothing.” The Twins chorused. 

“The day the Potter Twins are up to 'nothing' is the day the Weasley Twins return to school,” Neville said from behind them.

“Oi,” Max complained, “We're so innocent.”

The 7th years Gryffindor's looked at Max silently before shaking their heads in amusement. The Potter twin’s innocent? Ha, that would be the day.

Remus looked at the group that had formed, everyone was here, he could begin. “Right, so today as you may have noticed, we're not in the classroom. Headmaster Dumbledore has graciously allowed us to spend the lesson in another room,” He looked over at the excited faces “Can those at the back make sure stragglers know what's going on? Excellent. Everyone follow me.”

Remus led the group from the 3rd-floor classroom to the Great Hall, the Slytherin's in the group eyed him wearily.

“Today, we'll be learning how to block Ministry approved Dark Magic. Professor Snape has kindly agreed to help out today. Now, before we enter I have to make it clear to you that the spells cast in the Great Hall, will only be allowed inside the Great Hall and only during classes here. If anyone is caught trying these spells outside of the Defence Class will have to face the Headmaster.” The students around him nodded, no one wanted to face the Headmaster.

Remus opened the Great Hall doors and led the class inside. The Great Hall was laid out much like it had been for the Duelling Club in their 2nd year. Professor Snape was standing on the raised platform scowling at them.

“You will be duelling one on one with Professor Snape after I teach you some advanced defence spells. Be warned though, these are not easy, and they are strongest when performed non verbally. So, with all that out the way, let's begin.”

An hour later, the 7th years left the Great Hall, feeling battered and bruised. Many were limping and nursing sore arms. A small group broke off, heading to the Hospital Wing.

“So much for Snape going easy on Max, huh?” Harry said as he watched his brother join the group heading for medical treatment. Hermione leaning on Max, having twisted her ankle during class. Harry and Ron joined the crowd heading to Transfiguration.

“That was pretty intense,” Ron agreed in high spirits. While he hadn't managed to keep his shield charm up against Snape's onslaught, he had outlasted most students.

“You didn't do too bad.” Harry, of course, had bested everyone.

“Yeah, well, can't have the leader of the DA falling so easily,” Harry joked. He had still been blasted off his ass, but he had been one of the students to last more than a couple of minutes.

“I'll be so glad when classes are over and we graduate.” Ron sighed as they climbed the stairs.

“Yeah, because then we'll only have Death Eaters and crazy Dark Lords firing Dark spells at us,” Harry replied flippantly.

Ron elbowed Harry's shoulder, “Git.” he teased.

~*~

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms, peering around looking for her friend and boyfriend. The place seemed empty, where could they have gotten to? Harry had planned another Quidditch practice today, but she had missed it, deciding instead to study in the Library with Max.

“Herm?” Harry was sitting in a corner, head resting on one knee, looking forlorn. He was still in his Quidditch robes. “Had another fight with Ginny, huh?” She walked over to the boy and sat down next to him.

“Sometimes I look at Ginny and think 'who are you?' y'know?” He pulled an anguished face. “I hate that I even think that at all. She drives me crazy.” He lifted his head and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “I don't even know why she was upset. I'm the Captain, I'm supposed to guide the team and point out when people make mistakes.” Harry dug his feet into the muddy ground “And I was talking to Ron, and Ginny is suddenly next to us and -” Harry gestured wildly, unable to put his complaint into actual words.

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's knee affectionately. “It's just a phase, every couple has a fight that they think will end them. This might be yours.”

“I'd rather just not fight,” Harry muttered. He leaned his head on the wall of the changing room and closed his eyes. He didn't need this extra stress, thank you very much.

“Are you looking forward to going back to the Burrow for Christmas?” Hermione asked changing the topic.

“Yes and no,” Harry replied honestly, opening his eyes and looking at the girl “I mean, I'm always pleased to go back to the Burrow, it's basically my second home,” Harry explained with a half-smile. “But this year is the first year Max and I will be spending apart. I kinda feel anxious about it. We've never been apart like this before.”

“I can understand that,” Hermione said thoughtfully “But you know he's going to be fine, he'll be with Professor Snape, and you know the Professor isn't going to let anything bad happen to him.”

“I know, it still worries me though, plus the fact I’ll be going back as Ginny’s boyfriend and-,” Harry let out a breath. “I guess with all this silly bickering going on Mr and Mrs Weasley are going to think I’m not good enough for Ginny.”

“You're a wonderful big brother.” She assured her friend. “And the Weasley’s love you too much to ever think you aren’t good enough for Ginny.” She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and clasped his hands. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

“I suppose, I should go find Ron,” Hermione sighed. If Harry and Ginny had fallen out, no doubt Ron already knew and headed straight to Gryffindor Tower to 'defend' his sister.

“Stay,” Harry said gently. Their hands were still intertwined. She looked at him, his face was turned towards her and her heart skipped a beat. Those emerald green eyes looking at her with a fire that she had never seen in Ron's eyes. Harry leaned towards her, hesitating only for a moment and suddenly they were kissing. Harry tugged his hands away from hers and then they were roaming everywhere – her face, her body, her legs. She broke off the kiss, suddenly aware of what they were doing.

“Harry, we can't.” She looked at him, his green eyes darkening with lust. For her. It was like something out of a dream. A very dangerous dream. They both had partners!

“Can.” He kissed her again.

She melted into him. She wanted this, wanted Harry and if this was the only way she was going to get it – well. His hands slipped under her clothes and unclasped her bra. The reasons why this was wrong fell away when she felt Harry cup on her breasts and run and thumb over one of her nipples.

~*~

Harry found Max sitting at a table in the library, later that evening, surrounded by a pile of open books. And Slytherins.  Draco was the first to notice him, elbowing Max lightly in the side and pointing Harry out. Max looked Harry up and down and narrowed his eyes, Harry decided to ignore this and did his best to walk casually over to his brother.

“What are you working on?” he asked, he glanced at a book, it appeared to be a lot of long words he didn't understand and a bunch of drawings of what looked like precious stones.

“Alchemy homework,” Max said looking back down at his book. “Aren't you supposed to be doing something Quidditch related?”

“Practice ended a while ago.” Harry dropped into a seat opposite his twin and tried to his best to ignore the curious stares of his brother’s new friends. True, most of them were only interested in Max because he was with their head of house – but still. He found himself sitting next to Theodore Nott, a Slytherin Harry had never had any interaction with. The boy was looking between Harry and Max, a frown on his face. Harry did his best to ignore it.

“Oh,” Max glanced up and the frowned at his brother. “Spill.”

Harry twisted in his seat, “Not here,” he muttered. He stood and turned pleading eyes to Max, who sighed and began packing his books away. He followed Harry out of the library and into an empty classroom.

“What have you done?” Max asked he could read his brother like a book and right now, that book read 'guilty.'

“Ginny and I had a fight,” Harry muttered Max, rolled his eyes. The sky was also blue, the grass was green.

“Big surprise.” Was there a day when the two didn't fight recently? Because the pair seemed to enjoy trying to rip each other's throats out.

“I kinda – maybe, accidentally had sex with Hermione.” Harry kept his eyes locked on the ground at his feet.

“How do you 'accidentally' fuck someone?” Max demanded. “Forget that -before or after you and Ginny had a tiff?”

“After.”

“Good Merlin,” Max said, trying very hard to fight the urge to facepalm. “Whelp, you done fucked up. You might want to sort your face out because right now, you look guilty as fuck.” Max sat on edge of desk and regarded his brother – of all the stupid things he could have done.

Harry looked up and gave his twin a pained look “What do I do?”

“Decide who you want to be with because bro, these kinds of secrets never keep and if you fuck up anymore you'll lose them both.” Brutal honesty. Hogwarts was the worst place to try and keep a secret and Harry now had a huge one. If Harry thought it was going to stay a secret he was in for a rude awakening.

“You're not going to tell anyone?”

“Don’t be stupid, of course, I won't. Bloody should though.” Max hmphed. He would keep Harry’s secrets, of course, he would. He didn’t have to like it though. Harry hugged his brother tightly. They might have their differences, but they always had each other’s backs.

“Geroff, me.” Max twisted out of the hug and fixed his hair. “Now, I’m going back to finish studying, you’re welcome to join in.”

“I’ll pass,” Harry made a face, “I think I’ll go swing by the Prefects bathroom and sort myself out.” Max nodded that sounded smart. The twins left the room, Harry impulsively giving his brother another hug. Max rolled his eyes but accepted it.

“See you later, bro.” Max offered.

“See ya,” Harry waved and wandered off, leaving Max alone with his thoughts.

~*~

“Hey Max,” Theodore Nott joined Max they walked towards Alchemy class.

“Hey Theo,” Max acknowledged the other boy. Max rather liked Theo. He was dark and brooding and kept himself to himself for the most part. Max could appreciate that. It made a nice change to hang around a quiet, more thoughtful Slytherin.

“For being twins, you and Harry sure don’t act alike,” Theo said trying to sound casual. Max shrugged. It was a comment he had heard many times before.

“We can’t all be Weasley twins.” He joked. People expected twins to be joined at the hip and think the same way, but that just wasn’t reality. Everyone was different – even twins. Theo rolled Max’s words over in his mind.

“I suppose,” He shrugged it off. “I hope we don’t get a lot of homework today.”

Max gasped in mock horror “But – but N.E.W.T.S! We have to do a lot of homework, otherwise, how will we ever be ready?!”

Theo smiled “Aah, I forgot you hang around with Granger.”

“She’s alright, you just have to take her in stride. She’s only a know it all, because she thinks she must keep proving to everyone she deserves to be here. It’s not easy coming to place alike this, knowing people are going to look down on you for something you can’t help. You Slytherins should know that better than anyone.”

“Good point,” Theo winced “You’re making me empathise with Granger!”

“I’m just pointing out similarities, is all.” Max winked “Last one into the classroom has to help Draco with potions!” Max took off, running the final two meters, Theo hot on his heels.

~*~

“I never want to see another potion, ever again.” Harry complained. He was tiredly stirring his Nightmare potion. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. “Who even wants to have nightmares?” Instead of the glittery deep purple the potion should be, it was still stubbornly a light blue colour.

“I think it’s supposed to stop you from having nightmares,” Hermione yawned from her table, across the room from Harry’s. Her Alertness potion was a light apricot colour, instead of the warm honey that was supposed to be at this stage.

“Oh, I don’t know, might be fun.” Max was sitting on the table, next to his potion, staring at his watch. He needed to stir it counter clockwise every five minutes preciously. Max’s potion was just the right shade of olive green that he was looking for.

The three friends had sluggishly woken at 3am to tend to their fussy potions, and currently were the only students in the room. Candles lit the room, taking an edge of the early morning darkness but not the chill that always seemed to be the dungeons no matter how many fires were lit. Hermione had done her trick with the blue flame as soon as they had settled into the room, and was glowing merrily in the centre of the classroom, giving off just enough heat to keep them from freezing.

“Draco and the Slytherins better get here soon.” Hermione tutted. Draco’s potion was starting to make odd bubbling sounds. For all the bragging Draco did, it was a miracle he had made it this far, even Severus had expected Draco to admit defeat before now.

“I did remind both Dray and Theodore,” Max shrugged “Sev will kick their asses is they mess up this close to term ending. Harry!” Harry’s potion was quickly turning black “Three grams of Flubberworm mucus. Now.”

“How do you know this stuff better than Hemione?” Harry quickly measured out the mucus “and thanks.” Max waved it off.

“Because he’s better at Alchemy than I am.” Hermione confessed. “Oh damn, it’s turning yellow –,”

“Two ounces of Lavender.” Max called without needing to look, stirring his potion. “Sweet Merlin, this smell is starting to get to me.” Max screwed up his face. Did it have to smell this badly?

“I’ll swap with you.” Harry offered, half serious. He wouldn’t mind taking on the vomit inducing potion Max was working on. Hermione looked over at Max, making a mental note to speak to Professor Snape just as soon as she could.

“So, Max,” she began choosing her words carefully “How is Professor Snape? He’s not been checking in on us much lately.”

Max snorted “You can thank the Headmaster for that. Dumbledore seems to think that keeping Severus busy is going to break us up.” He shrugged “It’s not working, Severus is used to dealing with stressful situations – he’s a Death Eater after all.”

“I’ll bet Albus is worried about the age gap. He’s old enough to be our dad – but you know, as long as you’re happy, I’ll support you.” Harry added quickly seeing the unimpressed look on his twin’s face.

“Well maybe he should let us breathe. He can’t control people no matter how Godlike he thinks he is.” Max gave his potion a final stir and then hopped off the table.

“I’m knackered. I’m going to try and get some more sleep before breakfast.” He paused before heading out the door “And if I see Theo or Dray I’ll send them this way.” Harry and Hermione waved to Max as he left.

“Right. Harry go smell that potion.” Hermione pointed to Max’s table. Harry shrugged and decided to go with it.

“Smells alright to me. Herm -,”

“That’s I thought!” Hermione placed her hands-on hips. Ignoring Harry’s attempt to start a conversation. She had very hard to not be left alone with Harry, as fond as she was of Max, she could strangle him sometimes. “The Vomit Inducing potion isn’t supposed to smell bad, because it’s job is to make it easier for people to drink.” She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “And if it smells alright to you, Max’s twin…” Hermione turned to face Harry “I need to borrow the Map.”

~*~

Severus stood in the entrance hall, watching out for Max as students made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. Miss Granger standing nervously next to him.

“I see them!” The girl pointed out the twins, who has just appeared and were laughing amongst themselves and their group of hangers on. Severus walked forward, the crowd of students parting before him.

“Max, come with me please.” Without even waiting to see his fiancé response, he turned and headed back with where the brown-haired girl was waiting at the edge of the room.

“Hey Herm, what’s going on?” Max bounced over, smiling. Hermione but her lip and shook her head. Professor Snape had already warned her to stay silent.

“Miss Granger, thank you for coming to see me, Max we’re going to pay a visit the hospital wing.”

“What’s going on?” Max looked between his lover and friend, completely at sea.

“We’ll talk on the way, not when the whole school can over hear us.”

Hermione gave Max a quick tight hug. “You’re welcome Professor. Good luck you two.” Max hugged her back and the watched her head back over to their friends.

“So…That was odd.” Max scratched his head, what was up with her? And Severus for that matter. He looked at his lover, raising a questioning eyebrow, Severus merely began walking and Max sighed. Fine, he could play along. For now.

The couple began the walk to the Hospital Wing, Severus remaining silent until he was sure they weren’t about to be overheard.

“Miss Granger came to my office this morning, concerned.”

“About?”

“You,” Severus glanced over at Max, who was looking at him with surprise. “I agreed with her. I decided it worth getting you checked out just be sure.”

“Sev, just stop. What is worth making sure? I feel fine.” Max was beginning to feel annoyed. If there was one thing he hated, it was being left out of the loop.

Severus paused, conflicted. He had also suspected for a while now and if other students were noticing. Of course, he knew the signs better than Max did and if it was true, if he and Miss Granger were right – Max would finally have to be told about Olwyn.

“Do you, though? You don’t feel more emotional or sick than normal?”

“No,” He felt the same as he always did “Why? Severus spill, what’s got you so worked up?”

“Max, I -,” He paused. He didn’t want to say it out loud. It was wonderful and scary all at the same time and Max was younger than he was and – OK, he was definitely over thinking this. “I don’t want to get your hopes OK? I just,” He shrugged and then wrapped Max in hug “Just let me fret over your well being for a bit, OK?”

“I think you’re being daft, but OK.” Max placed a gentle kiss to Severus’ lips “This had better be worth it or else I’m staying all in Gryffindor Tower for the next week.”

“Everything I do for you is worth it.” Severus lifted up Max’s chin and kissed his husband to be deeply. “Come on, let’s get going.”

~*~

“Poppy?” Severus called, now they were here, he suddenly found himself nervous.

“Shouldn’t be scaring the students?” Poppy joked as stepped out into the ward, from behind a curtained off bed.

“Very amusing. No, Max needs to see you.”

“I should have known it would be because of the one of the Potter’s. Alright, what have you broken now?”

“Hey, I’ve never broken anything – that’s all Harry.” Max huffed. Madame Pomfrey rolled up her sleeves and silently pointed to an empty bed. “Besides, I feel fine.” He climbed onto the bed and waited.

“If I had Knut for every time I heard that.” Madame Pomfrey tutted “So, what’s the problem?”

“I think, perhaps -,” Severus hesitated. “I think a Gravidities Test would be a good idea.”

Madame Pomfrey gave Severus a sharp look. “I see.” Severus resisted the urge to look down and scuff his toe like a naughty child, both he and Max were adults now. “Well, you’d better fire call the Headmaster, just in case then. Max lie down, no arguing.”

Severus stayed long enough to watch Max disappear behind a privacy curtain and then went to fetch the Headmaster. If Albus was looking for a way to force them to break up, they may have just served him one on a sliver platter.


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore is finally forced to revel the secret he has been keeping for 17 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is easily the darkest, most emotionally draining chapter I've ever written and it comes with trigger warnings. The really dark stuff happens *after* Harry's visit. I've updated the tags, please make sure you've read them and are happy to continue. 
> 
> Triggers:  
> Implied animal cruelty.  
> Abortion talk.  
> Mental/emotional issues.
> 
> Also, the block italicised text is flashback.

‘We’re Pregnant!’ Max grinned up at Severus. Max was now sitting up in bed, Madame Pomfrey having been called away to help other students. ‘I don’t really get how, but I’ll take it. Are you pleased? Isn’t it awesome?’

Severus chuckled at Max’s enthusiasm ‘Wizards are able to conceive thanks to their magical core.’ Severus took a seat next to his fiancée bed, ‘I am very pleased.’

‘This school needs a Sex Ed class for students raised by muggles.’ Max muttered. ‘Wait, does Dumbledore know?’ He couldn’t imagine the Headmaster was going to be very pleased with their news.

‘Not yet, he’s been called away to the Ministry.’ Severus was secretly pleased that the Headmaster wasn’t here to take the joy out of the moment.

‘Can we not tell him, even when he get’s back, just for a little while?’

‘I wish I could say yes, but we have to tell him. You’ll need to be removed from classes that could be harmful to the baby.’

‘Oh, I didn’t think about that.’ Max smiled embarrassedly ‘I suppose I have to get used to thinking like that, huh? It’s not just about what I want anymore.’

Severus took one of Max’s hands in his and kissed it gently ‘Don’t worry about that, it’ll come. Sooner than you know, you’ll be wondering how you ever thought about anything other than the baby.’

‘This is the best early Christmas present, ever.’

‘I couldn’t agree more.’

~*~

Harry dropped into the seat next to his brother’s bed, stunned at the news. Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed him in. It was almost midnight, but Harry had feeling his brother wasn’t actually asleep.

Severus had pulled Harry and Hermione aside just before lunch and informed him off the good news. Naturally, such big news as this didn’t stay quiet for long; the Hogwarts rumour mill going into overdrive over the news that Max Potter was pregnant.

‘Boo.’ Harry prodded Max’s side.

‘Git,’ Max smacked his hand away ‘If Madame Pomfrey catches you in here, good for her, you rule breaking heathen.’ Max shook a finger at Harry who sniggered.

‘Shut up, you’ve probably broken more school rules than I have.’

’36 more, on my count,’ Hermione leaned over and kissed Max on the cheek. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Shocked, pleased; terrified of having to be a responsible adult.’

‘You don’t have to worry about that, you could never act like a real adult, even with a kid.’ Ginny sat on Harry’s lap, arms folded across her chest. She couldn’t see what the big deal was, her mum had been pregnant six times.

‘Why did you have to bring Ginny?’ Max groaned and covered his eyes dramatically.

‘Because, you are my brother and Ginny is my girlfriend and it’s about damn time the two of you started getting along.’ Harry was about ready to smack their heads together.

‘If you dated Hermione, you wouldn’t be having this problem, huh?’ Harry glared at his twin, who just smiled serenely back.

‘Oi! Potter cut that out!’ Ron, who had been standing by the foot of the bed, moved to stand next to Hermione. Max sniggered.

‘Oh, for heaven’s sake, be quiet all of you.’ Hermione cuffed Max around the head. ‘Stop causing trouble mister.’

‘I’m not I was just pointing out -,’ The rather heated discussion about who Harry should really be dating continued until Madame Pomfrey caught them half an hour later and shooed them out of Hospital Wing.

~*~

Max stared at Albus, wondering if he was being pranked, because if he was, he couldn’t find the humour. The Headmaster had returned to the school, only to haul Max and Severus into his office the first chance he got. To say the Headmaster was displeased with the pregnancy news was understatement.

‘I know, this is the last thing you want to hear.’

‘Damn right,’ Max snarled.

‘However, it is in everyone’s best interests.’ Albus continued pretending he couldn’t hear Max.

‘Forgive me Albus, but how is killing my child in anyone’s best interest?’ Severus was pale and shaking silently with rage. His black onyx eyes blown wide with barely controlled fury. He had already lost one child – how in the world could Albus ask him to lose another?

‘Severus, please.’ He knew. He knew he was asking a lot and was not able to give satisfactory answers. It was never supposed to get this out of hand.

‘Please? That’s all you can say?’ Max stood, ‘I am not having an abortion.’

‘Max, you cannot have this child.’ He wasn’t above begging, Albus would beg if he had to. Would drag Harry into this if he had to.

‘Give me one good reason why not.’ There was a tense pause. Max and Severus stood united, neither willing to give up their child – a perfectly normal response. Albus steepled his fingers together. If he told them the truth, all hell would break lose. He would lose a close friend and no doubt push two good people away from the light and away from the order, forever.

‘We are at war with Voldemort. Sacrifices have to be made.’

‘But not my child, Albus,’ Severus’ voice broke, he could not – nay would not go through the pain of losing another child. ‘Not anyone’s child. War or not, - you can’t ask a parent to do this.’

Albus couldn’t look at Severus, couldn’t bear to see the pain and hurt in his eyes. He was trapped. If he forced this issue, if he sent Max to have the abortion anyway, he was still risking losing them. How much easier would it be to turn to Voldemort and say, “He made me lose my baby”, if they ever went public – the whole war could turn against him.

If only they had remained student and teacher. If only Severus had hated James Potter enough to never think about caring for the Potter twins. If only Severus’ hated could have blinded him to any idea that the Twins were they’re own person. Albus had a million “if only’s,” dwelling on them would not do him any good.

So, what was he left with? The truth. He could tell them the truth and then he would lose them, and the public would still hate him if they ever found out. There was no winning in this situation any longer. Perhaps – perhaps if he finally came clean, told the truth, maybe one day, they would forgive him.

Albus pulled out his wand, and unlocked desk drawer. Severus and Max watched him wearily. He didn’t blame them. The drawer slid out smoothly. Inside was folder, counting the evidence of his deceit. He leaned over and picked up carefully, knowing full well he was about to change two people’s lives forever. He placed the folder on the desk in front of him, pushing is slightly towards the two men, still watching him, there stances tense.

‘You wanted a reason, here it is – and I’m sorry – for everything.’

Severus and Max shared a confused look with each other, before Severus took a step forward and flicked open the folder. He stared. His mind refusing to accept what he was seeing.

‘Tell me this is a lie, Albus.’

‘I’m sorry Severus, I only did what I thought was best.’

Severus looked up from the document, tears leaking from his eyes. Severus dropped to his knees and vomited.

Confused, Max looked at the document, eyes widening in horror.

**_Official Certificate of Birth._ **

_**Child’s Name:** Olwyn Lysander Riddle. (Maxwell Ralston Potter.)_

_**Date of Birth** : 30th July 1980, 4:45am_

_**Place of Birth** : St. Mungo’s Hospital._

_**Parents:** Severus Snape; Tom Marvolo Riddle. (Lord Voldemort.)_

_**Adopted Parents:** Lily Evans; James Potter (both deceased.) _

_**Legal Guardian(s):** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

 

_**Status:** Alive. _

_This is an official Ministry of Magic document. All information true and correct._

‘I – I -,’ Max backed away from the desk. This could not be true. There was no way this could be true.

‘You have one chance to explain, Albus. One.’ Severus was back on his feet, he stumbled back into his chair, head in his hands. Max backed further away, coming to stand next to the fireplace, his back to the two adults in the room.

‘It’s more than I was expecting,’ Albus admitted ‘I suppose I start from the beginning.’ He sighed and then began his tale.

~*~

_Albus hummed a tuneless little tune that had popped into his head, it was a crisp winter’s day and despite the war raging on outside, inside Hogwarts was peaceful and calm. The students still slept, and the teachers were enjoying the weekend lie in, before having to get up and grade homework later in the day. He popped a sherbet lemon in his mouth as he picked up the day’s reports and began to flick through them._

_His fireplace burst into life and James Potter, hair askew as always strode out if it._

_‘Have you heard?’ James asked without pausing for an answer he continued ‘I hope it’s not true, could you imagine two people less inclined to be parents? That poor child.’ James flopped into a chair opposite the headmaster, brushing hair out his eyes as he did so._

_Albus put down the reports, and smiled pleasantly at James, ‘I’m sorry my lad, I haven’t heard. Who are you talking about?’_

_‘Snivellus and Voldemort,’ James pulled a disgusted face. ‘The greasy git and the evil bastard are going to parents, rumour has it. Malfoy all but confirmed it. The devil child is due sometime in June or July.’_

_Albus rested his head on his hands as he disgusted this piece of information. In no way, could Tom be allowed to become a parent. It was unacceptable. The child would be born into a world of darkness and the world did not need a mini Tom. Maybe he could reach out a friendly hand to Severus? They hadn’t spoken since Severus had been marked, but perhaps there was still some goodwill there. Enough for the two to start a friendly conversation at least. Maybe not if his former student was sharing the same bed as Tom. Something was going to have to be done about this and quickly._

_‘Thank you James,’ Albus nodded to the young man ‘This is troubling news. Isn’t Lily also due in July?’ He inquired, James beamed. ‘_

_Towards the end of July.’ The excitement in James’ eyes was undeniable. James and Lily would make fantastic parents._

_An idea began to form in the headmaster’s mind._

~*~

_It had taken some time, some convincing and bucket load of reassurances. At last, everything was in place. The first part of his plan was the hardest. He had to use all his contacts, pull in all his favours, to find out who was overseeing the birth of Tom’s child._

_Luckily for him, it was an old student of his and with some persuading and easing of guilt, he had managed to talk to the man into convincing Severus to transfer to St. Mungo’s for care. The Healer’s had been less than happy at what they were being asked to do, but in the end, they had agreed with him – a second Voldemort would be catastrophic._

_Two weeks before the planned birth, Severus Snape was told the news that parents dreaded – his child had died and would be born as still born birth. Dumbledore kept watch as the Healer’s insisted on Severus staying inside the hospital, least any more problems occur._

_As Severus went into labour, Albus moved to make the next part believable. He went to animal pound and adopted a small puppy. It died. He transfigured the dead animal to look like a new-born baby. The fake dead child was handed to Severus._

_Albus stared at the small, living bundle in his arms and walked into the Potter’s private rooms, Lily was nearing the end of her labour. Albus glamoured the child before handing it over it James. From now on, the Potter’s would have two sons and with some luck, disaster could be averted. Tom Riddle’s son would grow up in a Light home, with two loving parents and a sibling. This was the child’s best shot at having a happy life; growing up free Voldemort’s influence._

_Harry was born in the early hours of July 31st. Putting him within 24 hours of Olwyn’s birth. It was better than Albus could have hoped for, with the children only being a day apart no one from the outside would know the difference._

_They took precautions however, James and Lily retreated to the safety of their home and refused visitors while they tried to bond with not only their son, but their new adopted son as well._

_Albus never planned on revealing the secret to anyone. As far as he was concerned, Harry and Max would grow and die as brothers. There was no need for them to ever know the truth. Or so he thought._

~*~

Silence followed Albus’ confession. Severus was no longer crying, instead the man he once thought of a friend was staring blankly at the wall. Max was curled up next to the fire place, a small figure – his body shuddering with sobs.

Severus got to his feet, he turned, took several steps towards Max and stopped. The moment grew as Severus tried to work out if he should approach or not. One the one hand – This was Max, his fiancé. The man he loved; on the other. Max was Olwyn. His son. His son wasn’t dead, he was alive and somehow Max. Over ridding common sense, he continued to walk to Max, dropping down beside him and tried to soothe him. Fresh tears escaping as Max flinched. _Flinched_.

Severus turned black eyes on to Albus, still seated behind his desk looking remorseful. ‘You lied to me, you stole my child. You watched as I buried him. How could you? How could you be so evil?’

‘I was trying to protect the public. It was for the greeter good, Severus.’

‘Bullshit,’ Severus stood ‘You are not getting away with this.’ Severus turned to leave to but stopped. ‘You were there. You were there at the funeral. You wanted me bury what I thought was my son.’

Albus said nothing, recalling the day he had turned up to the infant graveyard, offering his condolences.

‘That’s when you offered me a job here. You suggested I throw myself into a new job to help cope. I thought you were trying to be kind, to help me.’ Severus shook his head. ‘I should have known then, that you were up to something, when did you ever do something out of the goodness of your own heart?’ Unable to stand being in the same as Albus a moment longer, Severus stormed from the man’s office.

Albus watched sadly as Severus stormed from his office. Still, that just left Max and Max at least, he could still control. ‘Max, why do you come over here and have a proper seat, hmm?’

‘No,’ Max hiccupped as he unfurled himself. He stood shakily and let out a careful breath ‘Stay the hell away from me.’

Albus sighed, ‘Max we need to get you to St. Mungo’s, you can be angry all you like, but you know now, why you can’t keep that child.’

‘You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore. I quit. I quit this school, I quit taking your orders.’

‘You are about to take your N.E.W.T.S -,’

‘Screw it,’ Max shrugged ‘If the choice is staying in this school with you or leaving – I pick leaving.’

Albus wanted to scream, he was losing all control of the situation. ‘Max -,’ He tried again.

‘I do have a question though.’ Max stood in front of his desk, staring at the document.

‘Oh, well of course.’

‘If I am his son – why can’t I speak Parseltongue?’

Albus snapped his mouth shut. This was the problem with smart students, they always asked questions you’d hoped would never cross their minds. Max stared at him, waiting for an answer. Albus fought with himself – was there any point in hiding the truth, when he had already admitted this much?

‘You probably can,’ Albus braced himself ‘But I thought it best if – if I blocked some of your magic.’

‘So, not only did you take away me away from my birth parents, change my appearance, but you also blocked some of my magic?’ Max backed away and headed for the door ‘How many people have you done this too? How many times have you played God with people’s lives?’

‘I did what I thought I was best, to protect the wizarding community.’

‘You have no right to decide that.’ Max fumed, what a sanctimonious bastard. Max curled his hands into fists, he needed to get out before he did something he would regret.

‘Max, if you leave this school, the order won’t be able to protect you.’

‘Protect me? Horse shit, you mean protect people _from_ me.’ Max rested a hand on the door handle ‘I’m not evil, just because one my parents happens to be.’ With that he opened the door and left the Headmaster’s office.

~*~

Harry was dozing off in his favourite chair by the fire place in Gryffindor Tower, when Professor Snape walked in.

The room instantly froze, no one in living memory had ever seen another professor come into the Tower unannounced. Harry sat up, grabbing at the book that feel from his lap as he did so.

‘Potter,’ There was something about Snape’s voice that Harry on edge.

‘Yeah?’

‘Show to your dorm.’ The students in the Tower held their collective breath, waiting to see what the boy saviour would do.

‘Where’s Max?’

‘Just show me the dorm, please.’ Harry grew even more suspicious; the dour Potions Professor had never said “please” before. Wearily, Harry stood and lead the way to dorm room he shared with his brother.

Severus followed Harry up, hoping Max would stay in the Headmaster’s office while he collected their things. There was no way either of them were staying with Headmaster after this. He had run down the dungeons, packing what he wanted to keep of his belongings and sending a quick message to Lucius, informing the man that he and Max would soon be arriving.

As soon as Harry pointed out Max’s bed, he threw open the trunk and began throwing everything Max owned into it.

‘What’s happened, why are you taking Max’s stuff?’

Severus paused. He had no idea what to tell Harry. Certainly, the boy deserved to know the truth, he had been lied to just as much as they had.

‘You’re going to need to speak to the Headmaster,’ Severus finished packing for Max with a final flick of his wand. ‘Just remember this – you and Max are brothers, he loves you and nothing will ever change that, OK?’

‘Er, Ok.’ Harry hesitated as he watched Snape shrink Max’s trunk

‘Is Max – OK?’

‘No,’ Severus answered quietly ‘I don’t think anyone is going to be OK for a very long time.’

~*~

‘Max!’ As fast as Severus had been, he clearly hadn’t been fast enough. Max was already near the Entrance Hall Doors. Max paused, head bowed.

‘I can’t be near you right now,’ It hurt to say, but it was the truth.

‘I know,’ Severus came to a stop beside him ‘Will you let me take you somewhere you can get your head together?’ Max nodded, and together they left Hogwarts.

~*~

If Lucius Malfoy was surprised at receiving Severus’ note or at the urgent tone of it, he never showed it. He simply ordered the elves do as Severus asked. He had one of the bedrooms made up in the East Wing overlooking the Manor Gardens. It was one of the nicer guest rooms, though why Severus needed a guest room if he was bringing Max was anyone’s guess.

Lucius’ cool, indifferent mask only slipped for a split second, when Severus walked in, looking distressed. Max was also with him, looking equally upset.

‘Max’s room is set up, right?’ Severus wasted to time.

‘Right,’ Lucius snapped his fingers and one of his elves popped up. ‘Take Mr. Potter to his room in the East Wing.’ As soon as Max was out of ear shot, Lucius turned to his friend. ‘What the hell is going on?’

‘Where is our Lord?’ ‘In his study, doing cartwheels over the fact you may have split with Max.’ Lucius looked at Severus hard. ‘You haven’t, have you?’

‘It’s complicated,’ Severus paused thinking ‘Look, I need to explain to our Lord what is going on – it’s probably best if you come too, I don’t really feel up to explaining everything more than once.’

‘Alright, I also get the feeling that discussing this my entry way isn’t the place either.’ Severus merely shrugged, no longer caring about how may overhear.

Lucius’ concern over his friend was only growing deeper by the second. They walked in silence to the second floor of the North Wing where the Dark Lord had set up his private rooms. Reaching the study, the Malfoy patriarch knocked twice and then entered, as he was permitted to do.

Severus immediately walked over to the Dark Lord’s book shelf, grabbed the brandy bottle that was propping up an old, leather bound text book and sat heavily in the nearest chair. Lucius watched with wide eyes at his friend’s behaviour, the Dark Lord narrowed his eyes. He hadn’t seen Severus like this in years.

‘What’s wrong, why aren’t you in Hogwarts?’ The winter break was only a week away, surely whatever had happened could wait until then.

‘I’ve left. I am never going back there.’ Severus conjured himself a glass and poured himself a healthy shot of brandy.

‘I believe I informed you I needed you there, you don’t get to just walk out.’

‘OK, Dumbledore is an asshole and you need to kill him, painfully.’

Lucius walked over to Severus and took the brandy from his hands. ‘My Lord, Severus said he an explanation that he couldn’t bear repeating more than once.’

‘I’m intrigued.’ The Dark Lord sat back in his chair, hands clasped in his lap. ‘Do fill us in Severus.’

‘Do you have your pensive? It – it would be easier if I just showed you the memory.’

The Dark Lord studied Severus for a minute. ‘Give me the basic rundown, I want to know what’s got you into such a state.’

Severus took a deep, steadying breath. ‘The basic rundown,’ he murmured, closing his eyes against the tears he spoke. ‘Albus – Albus lied. About everything. Olwyn isn’t dead. Our son is alive and -,’ Unable to continue, Severus broke off and left the sentence to hang in the air.

Without speaking, the most feared Dark Lord to ever live, wordlessly summoned his pensive. Lucius, took the actual memory from Severus, all too aware of what the words meant if true.

They were gone for twenty minutes, the Dark Lord becoming more enraged as Dumbledore admitted the horrifying truth. When they returned from the memory, the Dark Lord was scarcely holding on to his temper.

‘Where is he?’

‘Max is in East Wing, but you can’t. You can’t go to him – he needs time. He needs space. Give him that. He will come to us.’

‘I -,’ Words failed him. His son was alive. Messed up from recent events but alive and now living in the same manor. The urge to rush to East Wing and just – stare at his son was overwhelming. Olwyn was alive. Alive and now leaving with him. He sank into his chair.

‘I know, _I know_. I want to hold him, to watch him sleep, see him breathe. I know. But he’s world has just been turned upside down. Everything he thought he knew is a lie. Our relationship – that’s going to hit him hard. It’s hit _me_ hard. We can’t just go running to him, wanting to be his parents. Give him a moment to breathe.’ Severus wanted to scream with the unfairness of it all. He walked over to Dark Lord. Without saying a word, he fell into his Lord arms and cried.

‘Lucius, find me something, anything legally to help bring Dumbledore to his knees. You know what he did, that must have broken some laws. Find them.’

‘Straight away, My Lord.’ Lucius bowed, turned on his heel and left.

The elder Malfoy walked to the stairs and then sagged against them. He did not envy Severus or his Lord at that moment. To have your child stolen like that. He felt a deep shudder run through him and thanked every God he could think of that Draco was his. Repairing the damage that Dumbledore had caused would take years. There was no quick fix to this. The mental and emotional toll this was going to take on everyone was going to be enormous. How Dumbledore, how anyone could do that was beyond even him. And people said his Lord was evil!

~*~

Harry banged on Dumbledore’s office door. He knew the Headmaster was in, Professor McGonagall had informed him of that earlier, but he was refusing to speak to any students and Harry had just about had enough.

Max and Snape had left the school two days ago and no one really knew why, though speculation was rife that it was over the baby and the Headmaster’s stern disapproval of their relationship. Harry wanted facts, not rumours. Christmas break was almost upon them, he wanted to know what was wrong now, so he would know how to help Max cope with whatever was going on.

Severus’ last words to him, also haunted him. Why would he need to remember that Max was his brother? They were twins, they weren’t likely to forget they were related any time soon. He banged once more on the solid wood door and still got no reply. This was becoming ridiculous. What kind of grown man hid from teenagers?

Giving up for the time being, Harry stomped back down the spiral staircase to be greeted by his worried friends.

‘He’s still not talking.’

‘Maybe if we all go up – strength in numbers and all that.’ Hermione offered. ‘I mean, it can’t hurt to try right?’

‘We could always just throw hexes at his door and see which ones opens it.’ Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, in support. While she didn’t care much for Max, she too wanted to know why he had suddenly disappeared.

Harry looked around his worried friends and felt humbled.

‘Thanks,’ He offered them a small smile. ‘Alright, let’s all try this time.’

Harry would never know if it was because all four of them went up that day, or because he had worn the Headmaster down. He did know this – he no longer trusted Albus Dumbledore.

After finally being admitted, the four friends were shocked to find the Headmaster in a state. It looked like he had been sitting at his desk for the last few days. Fawkes was trilling sadly, as if in mourning.

‘Why has Max left the school? Do you even know where my brother is?’ Harry approached the Headmaster, needing answers. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Harry -.’ Ginny whispered, looking aghast. She had approached the Headmaster’s desk with him. Harry looked at her in concern. Wordlessly, she picked up the still open folder and handed it to him.

‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.’ Dumbledore couldn’t bear to look at his saviour. He had broken Harry’s trust in him. Harry would never look at him as a wise old Grandfather figure now.

‘Where is Max?’ Harry asked, voice chilled.

‘I don’t know.’ Albus responded truthfully. ‘He might be with Severus, but -,’ Dumbledore trailed off. He could _guess_ where his Potions Master and student might be, but that was about it right now.

‘Who else knows?’

‘Officially? Everyone in this room and Max and Severus. Most everyone else who knew the truth died during the first war.’

‘He’s still my brother,’ Fear gripped Harry’s heart as wondered how Max was feeling, he had to make sure Max knew that Harry would always think of him as a brother. Always. ‘We have to find him.’

Dumbledore finally looked up at Harry. He should have known, Harry would never turn his back on Max. ‘You’re right. We do need to find Max,’ Dumbledore raised his wand and sent a patronus out to all the Order of the Phoenix members, informing them of an urgent meeting that would take place later that night. 

‘If you’re telling the Order about this, then I want to be there.’ Harry had to be there, this was too important to miss. 

'I rather you didn't, but,' Dumbledore paused 'I understand why you do need to be there.' He couldn't risk alienating Harry any further. 

~*~

Narcissa Malfoy knocked gently on Max’s bedroom door. The disillusioned teen hadn’t spoken to anyone since his arrival, but would accept meals from her. While her husband was working hard at the Ministry to find a way to make Dumbledore pay and Severus and her Lord kept their distance, unsure how to approach their son – or even if they should. Narcissa had been the one to take action when it came to Max.

In her opinion, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts while noble, was a mistake. He needed reassurance that he wasn’t alone in this and that people still cared about his wellbeing.

A moment later, Max opened the door and she walked in, carrying a tray of food. Placing it on table by the futon, she sat in comfortable chair by the fire place. Max said nothing, simply walking into the bath room, growing used to the fact that Narcissa wouldn’t leave until he had eaten.

Narcissa pulled out a book and began reading, keeping one eye on Max once he reappeared.

‘I’m going to need to see a healer soon, aren’t I?’

Narcissa closed her book and looked over to where a gloomly Max was sitting. She silently thanked the heavens that Max had begun to talk. ‘That has to be your choice.’

‘Dumbledore was right, I can’t have this baby.’

‘You can choose to keep it. It won’t be easy, but you will be supported. Despite what you may have heard, The Dark doesn’t turn it’s back on its own. We will support you, whatever you decide to do.’

Max bit his lip, his downcast expression breaking Narcissa’s heart. ‘I want to,  I want to keep this baby so bad. But,’ Max swallowed around the lump in his throat ‘I- I can always have more kids, right?’

‘Of course, of course you can.’ Narcissa stood and walked over to Max. She sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. ‘When you’re ready, and you don’t have to rush – you still have time, when you’re ready the Healers will be waiting, OK?’ Max nodded against her shoulder.

Narcissa held Max being the parent, he desperately needed in that moment. ‘I promise, we’ll have Dumbledore’s head on a pike by the end of this.’ That at least, got a small giggle from Max.

~*~

The Order of Phoenix stared at their leader in stunned silence. When had started the meeting informing them he had something to confess – they never expected this. Minutes passed as the Order tried to collect their individual thoughts and work out what the hell they were going to do next.

‘I want to pass a motion,’ Remus said quietly ‘To remove Albus as not only the leader of this organisation, but also a member.’

No one objected. The motion had passed.

The downfall of Albus Dumbledore had truly begun.


End file.
